Devil's Ascension
by Dark Lightning Dragon
Summary: A fouryear old Harry was being beaten by his uncle for d0ing accidental magic. Hurting and in despair, his magic called out in distress. He was rescued and taken away by none other than the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. I don't own anything or have any money to my name so please don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devil's Ascension

Chapter 1

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO BOY! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO BEAT YOU TO REMIND YOU NOT TO DO ANY OF YOUR FREAKISH WAYS!" bellowed the overweight man, his face turning various shades of red. "I GUESS WE HAVE TO BEAT YOU SOME MORE!"

"Pwease, uwcle, no more hurts," the four-year old cowered as he watches his uncle preparing his huge leather belt. They were in the backyard and the boy was trimming some hedges when the newly planted flowers bloomed. The boy's aunt shrieked then rushed inside to get her husband after checking that none of the neighbors saw what happened.

"IF YOU WANT THE BEATINGS TO STOP THEN YOU ALSO BETTER STOP DOING WHAT WE HAVE FORBIDDEN!" The fat oaf proceeded in lashing the boy with the belt.

The boy cried helplessly as he was beated for a few minutes. In his mind he reached out for any help as a drop of blood fell to the ground. His eyes flashed briefly, unknown to his uncle since he was down facing the dirt. An invisible shockwave rippled from him for miles. Magical beings felt the immense power and distress call while normal people felt a slight unease, despair, and loneliness. The man stopped wincing slightly from the feeling then quickly dragged the boy inside and locked him up in the cupboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark alley a mile from surrey, a tall, lean muscled man with silver hair felt the shockwave of the aura. He was currently battling some low to mid level demons that slipped through a crack in a minor portal from hell. He quickly disposed of them, strapped his huge sword, jumped up to the roof of the building and faced the direction from which the shockwave came.

'That power… It did not come from an ordinary demon. There is a small tinge of devil's blood. Could it be possible…' he thought as he quickly made his way toward the source.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, come here, you had better stopped your whining. Help your aunt with setting the table for dinner before Marge and Dudley returns from shopping. You should be grateful that we are providing for your needs, you ungrateful freak."

H watched from the shadows as a huge man… no, whale is a proper description in his thoughts, berated a child. As the boy came into view he was appalled at his condition. The boy was wearing almost rags, was rather small for a child that age, and was obviously badly beaten. He can easily sense that the power came from the child. His patience grew thin and he no longer needed to observe further. He violently busted into the kitchen through the backdoor. The child fled in fright and he briefly saw the boy hide somewhere under the stairs. The woman who he assumed was the fat man's wife had already fainted.

'What an odd couple… a whale and a horse…' he thought as he regally looked around the room.

"Who the bloody hell are you! You have no right to be in my house, I can tell you are one of those freaks! Get out before a call the police!" The fat man ranted, trying to hide his fear of the intruder. The man was wearing aristocratic clothing that doesn't fit into this modern times fashion. He was very intimidating and was exuding a very lethal aura at the moment not to mention the huge sword strapped to his back.

"It would do well for you to be silent, you insolent buffoon," he responded in a very cold voice. "I have observed the proceedings of this household briefly and I am most dissatisfied on how the boy was treated. Identify yourself, the boy, and your relations to him now. It is quite obvious he is not your son."

"O-of course the freaks not my son! He's my nephew on my wife's side. His name is Harry Potter and I'm Vernon Dursley, it's none of your business how I treat him. This is my household, get out!"

"I grow tired of your ramblings, I'm taking the boy away and you will not mention to anyone what have transpired if you value yours and your family's life. However, I still believe you must receive punishment for your transgressions." Having said that, he quickly beat up Dursley, carefully avoiding damaging his vital organs but left him bruised and bloodied nonetheless. With a few demonic spells, he made the couple forget any details about him but not what had occurred. He went out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

He politely knocked on the door of what he assumed to be a storage space of some sort. "You can come out now young one, I mean you no harm," he called out softly. The door slowly creaked open and the child peaked out but did not come out thoroughly.

"Pwease, mister, I no tell, don't hurt me…" the boy looked up to him with tearful eyes.

"I will not hurt you young one, I have come to take you away where no one would hurt you anymore but will take care of you like normal family would… or as normal as we can be. Would you like that Harry?" he spoke gently as he slowly crouched down. The door opened up more and he saw that the space was a cupboard made into the boy's room judging from the mattress and blankets.

"Yes sir, but uwcle be mad at me…"

"Do not be bothered anymore young one. I have spoken with them and they will not be mad nor will they look for you anymore if we leave. You are free. Now, what do you say we depart now? And don't bother taking anything that's not precious to you, I and my family will provide you with your needs." He stood up and offered a hand to the boy.

Harry looked up to him, still tearful but a small smile slowly making it's way to his face as he took hold of the hand. They went outside and seemed to disappear as they melted into the shadows, never to set foot in Surrey or in the country for a few years to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, dad who's the pipsqueak?" asked a ten-year-old with silver hair as he stopped from roughhousing with who appeared to be his twin.

"Please be more polite Dante. Greetings father and guest," the twin spoke more refined than his brother.

"Geez, you such a suck up Vergil."

"Dante, Vergil, stop bickering. Welcome home dear." A beautiful lady walked into the living room. "Oh, my, what happened to such a sweet child? Come here sweetie, no need to fear me. Vergil please fetch the first aid kit and Dante please fetch the snacks I made. Your father and this child must be famished" She spoke gently, her motherly instincts taking over as the child slowly approached her. She quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"We should sit down as I explain what transpired and whom I think the boy is. He seems to take much liking to you dear." Once they settled down with Harry on his wife's lap, his wounds being treated, he proceeded telling them the events.

"I have notified my contacts from both the magical and mortal world, they will have the paperwork soon and confirmation on his full identity. However that is the least of my concerns. I have no doubt he is of demonic descent and not just any demon but a devil and related to our bloodline, therefore if none of you objects, I would perform the blood adoption fully making him our son and little brother to the boys." He finished.

"Of course dear, no one will take him away from me now, I will be his mother from now on." Eva spoke.

"Alright! Course I agree dad, I always wanted a lil bro." Dante replied hyperactively.

"I have no objections father, he does grow on you even if he's been with us shortly." Vergil nodded.

"Well then, Harry, do you have any objections?"

"No sir, I happy to be adwopded?" Harry responded with a bit of a yawn.

"No need to be formal, I am Sparda and will be your father from now on, she is my wife Eva, your mother, and these twins will be your brothers, Dante and Vergil."

"Now lets get you cleaned up and into bed." Eva carried him upstairs followed by the twins.

"Rest well bro and tomorrow we'll have a whole lot fun. New York is such an awesome city." Dante ran ahead while Vergil followed silently behind his mother.

Sparda smiled as he watched his family. Tomorrow, Harry Potters life will start anew and shall henceforth be known as Harry Sparda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I read some HPDMC crossovers and some ideas popped into my head so what the heck I gave it a shot since my other stories are currently in limbo but will still be continued.although this is in the HP/HG section, nopairings yet, still deciding on Hermione, female Blaise, Cho,Lady from DMC3, an OC, a multiship or double pairs. No Yaoi/Male-Male pairing though. Please read and review, no flames yet please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. I don't own anything or have any money to my name so please don't sue me.

* * *

Devil's Ascension

Chapter 2

"Harry Potter," said a disbelieving tone of Albus Dumbledore and most of the Faculty. The students murmured after a few minutes of shocked silence when they heard what the headmaster said.

'How did I end up in this situation again?' Harry thought with a sigh.

Flashback

_"Devil May Cry London Office…" Harry began the opening spiel._

_"Hey lil bro, I'm just checking up on you. How's your first day?" Dante cut him off._

_"Well the office is still a mess and I'm already getting bored," he responded as he sat down and propped his feet up on the table. "I don't think our type of business will click here."_

_"That's where you're wrong, we already got some calls here in NYC, seems you just need to advertise a lil bit more. Anyway, I had Lucia sort out the requests and accept only the reasonable ones." Dante drawled on._

_"You mean reasonable price right?" he responded chuckling a bit._

_"Yeah and in your case something less dangerous for a first case. Mom will tear me and Vergil both apart if her precious widdle Hawwy is hurt." Dante teased. He had always been the mama's boy according to the twins._

_"Cut it out, I'm already fifteen you know. How're mom and dad? And Vergil and the girls?" He asked._

_"They're fine, currently enjoying their vacation, I guess we can expect to have a baby bro or sis soon," Dante chuckled. "Vergil is over the California office while Lady and Nevan are over in Washington. Oh, and Lady sends her looove!" he laughed obnoxiously._

_"Well bro, gotta go, we have a case of our own. Lucia just sent the details of your case through fax, see yah and good luck!" Dante hang up._

_Harry sighed and leaned back on his chair as he waited for the fax to finish. The blood adoption performed by Sparda went through perfectly. By law and by blood he is a Sparda, though the ritual didn't erase his Potter blood, just combined it with Sparda's. He went to a well known, though small, private magic school in NYC at the age of eight. His dormant devil blood was awakened and strengthened with the fusion with Sparda's blood, which gave him a few advantages, but he's not super powered since he's just a half blood like Dante and Vergil._

_Still the quick learning, boost in intellect and faster healing rate is a welcome bonus. Thus he was able to be accepted earlier and learned mortal magic and a bit of demon magic from his dad and Vergil. When he was eleven, he dreaded that he would be found by the English ministry but Sparda assured him that he cannot be found by any scrying or location spell based only on his Potter blood and there is no paper trail to be followed since he's only registered as a Sparda._

_Now, fresh from school, they were able to convince his mom to allow him to oversee the new London office just for a bit so he could learn to be independent. After assurances from the twins and his dad, she gave in. As for dad, before he was allowed to fly to another continent, he must first give him a detailed background investigation about the English Magical world with as much information on his stature as Harry Potter and not just the nonsense legends spread around after he vanquished Lord Moldyshorts. It was a test of his detective skills since it is a part of the job he will be handling. After his dad was satisfied that he was fully knowlegable with his background, the key players, and high profile personas of the English Magical world and other significant info, he found himself in London._

_Harry lazily went over the details of his first case. Just a simple extermination case of unknown creatures somewhere in Scotland, their contacts suspect the creatures are of demonic origin, his task is to confirm and if true then dispose of them quickly._

_'Better get this over with, still need to finish setting up the office' he thought as he strapped his huge sword Ascencion at his back, almost identical to Dante's rebellion but doesn't have the skull design, the knob at the tip of the handle is a dragon head with mouth closed while the hilt guard are opened dragon wings design. He holstered his modified black and silver 9mm glock, a gift from Dante, enchanted to for infinite ammo, and strolled out of the office._

End Flashback

"Actually it's Sparda, Harry Sparda." Harry replied with little sarcasm and mimicking the secret agent he saw in a movie, causing the muggle born to chuckle uneasily at the joke.

He glanced around the hall and assessed some of the damage the fight did.

Flashback

_Harry ended up in a dark forest in England and is currently battling demons._

_'Damn these arachnids are hard ass to kill, then these vulture thingies are easy but a pain in numbers with their scythes,' he grunted as he flipped over one spider, shooting it while in mid air. 'Note to self: got to completely finish reading the files and know their names and other vital info.'_

_As he landed, he swung his sword in a diagonal cut towards a vulture when he caught a glimpse of its red skin, paused, then swung it around himself, slashing the black robed grim creatures behind and at his side, then finishing the combo with an upward slash, the vulture bursting into sand. The fight started with 3 arachnids and about ten vultures and five grims._

_One arachnid was disposed of bursting and releasing small white spiders but he didn't bother with them since they were trampled in the commotion. He ran up a tree, swung over a branch to gain higher altitude as he shot some more grim and with his left hand, summoned glowing blue swords that showered down and impaled them. 'Thanks Verge for that neat trick.'_

_He brought down his sword in a hard downward slash, a grim exploded into sand. He quickly took a recount. He had disposed of all grims and four of the vultures, one reared up and dashed towards him slashing his back. He rolled forward but it still got him. Ignoring the pain, he sung his feet in a circular motion, sweeping the vulture then flipped himself up to stand. He reared his foot and kicked the downed demon forward then shot it five times. He dashed forward and impaled it with a straight lunge, it also blew up into sand._

_'Damn, where did the rest gone to?' he thought furiously as he ran towards where he last saw them running to. He came out of the forest and saw the castle._

_'Shit, we were near that Hogwarts school I investigated about,' cursing, he quickly ran up the path and saw the demons. He summoned the swords and impaled one arachnid and two vultures. He continued shooting as he neared them and rained a flurry of slashes, disposing of them. The others are nowhere in sight as he quickly went inside._

_The battle continued in the hallway in front of huge double doors. He slashed one vulture but parried it with its scythe. The other two were at his left and right, reared up and dashed to him slashing at his arms. He jumped up to minimize the damage. He slashed the vulture in an x pattern from behind and it exploded into sand. He ran towards the arachnid and slashed it. It blocked his fourth strike then slammed into him, flinging him against the double doors and into the great hall._

_He quickly looked around, the Hogwarts students have fled towards the teacher's table, the faculty and some older students hand their wands raised. 'Shit this isn't good. And they also have guests,' he took note of other older students with different uniform. He stood up and jumped on the table to his right, shooting the vulture running towards him, he then flung it upward with a vertical slash of his sword, shoot it some more while in the air, jumped up and slammed the demon hard with a downward slash breaking the table in half, it exploded into sand. He somersaulted to the table to the left and took on the next vulture, grabbed it by the neck and flung it toward the arachnid; He impaled both with a straight lunge and proceeded with the million-stab move Dante taught him, disposing of them both. He took out an orb of holy water and used it on the small white spiders._

End flash back

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the disturbance and… er… damage. Just send the bill to the Devil May Cry office in Central London. I must be going now so, ciao." Harry turned around and lazily walked towards the doors.

* * *

"Harry Potter," Albus Dumbledore spoke disbelievingly. He, the faculty and the students watched in awe as the incident occurred. Their wands was raised but were unsure how to react since these were unknown creatures and a young man was surprisingly battling them.

He observed the raven haired young man though one-fourth of which, his bangs, were silver. He was wearing an aristocratic, buttoned up shirt, an emerald green vest, dark black pants, boots, and an emerald green leather jacket. Even with the clothes you can see he was lean muscled. His face was a bit mature due to absence of baby fat. 'What an odd combination of formal and casual clothing' he thought.

Then came the surprise. At his age, very few things can surprise Albus Dumbledore, but when the battle was done and the young man's head turned quickly towards them, lifting his bangs a bit, him and the faculty caught a glimpse of the lightning bolt scar that amazingly has a tinge of silver.

"Actually it's Sparda, Harry Sparda." He heard him say, breaking him out of his reverie. The last name again caused a soft gasp from the faculty and student. They were familiar with the legend of Sparda. Dumbledore knew he really exist though keeps a low profile and very hard to track down thus making him some sort of urban legend for the younger generation.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the disturbance and… er… damage. Just send the bill to the Devil May Cry office in Central London. I must be going now so, ciao."

"Wait one moment please, Mr. Potter," he quickly spoke. "We have much to discuss, you disappeared for eleven years and…"

"Sorry old man but I really got to go, if you must then make an appointment at the office I mentioned. See yah!" Harry told him off and proceeded to walk to the exit.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. We can't simply let you go now." Dumbledore flicked his wand, closing and sealing the doors.

* * *

Harry spun around and glared at the headmaster, fury evident on his face.

"The name's Harry Sparda. Look old man, you have no right to detain me. As for the damages incurred, I apologize and will take care of it. Now open those doors so I can leave or else there will be consequences." He responded crossing his arms.

"You are a minor and such…" Dumbledore tried to argue but was cut off.

"You're not my guardian, my parents are and they have given their blessing for me to live independently. You have no say in the matter, Albus Dumbledore." Harry saw the teachers' eyes widen at how he spoke to the headmaster. "Oh, yes, I know what is needed to know about the magical and mortal world. Even though I have disappeared for many years it doesn't make me ignorant. I also know what you did, headmaster." He spat the last word sarcastically.

"My boy, I'm simply concerned of your safety and as such…" Dumbledore began unaffected but was once again interrupted.

"Albus, it will not do good to antagonize him," Professor Mcgonagall spoke. She cancelled the charm on the door. "You may leave Mr. Po… er… Sparda, though we wish to speak to you most urgently. Would tomorrow at 9 in the morning be appropriate?"

Harry nodded curtly, "Sure, I'll be expecting you then," and went out of the hall.

'What has happened over the years to you my boy and how come you became a Sparda?' The headmaster thought tiredly. 'Alas all our plans are completely shattered. I must rectify this soon.'

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this new chapter, sorry if action part was short. I'm still setting up how he will end up in Hogwarts but not as a student. This is an alternate GoF and will explain what happened to the previous years and the gang in the next chapters. Also Dumbledore is slightly manipulative and there will be Ron bashing. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. I don't own anything or have any money to my name so please don't sue me.

* * *

Devil's Ascension

Chapter 3

Harry tiredly removed his jacket as he reached the front door of his office. He quickly made it into Hogsmeade after using a large vital star for his wounds then flooed over to the Leaky cauldron, the office just a few blocks away. Its almost similar to the design of the other branches in which the second floor of the two story complex serves as his apartment, two bedrooms each with its own bathroom in case any of the girls pop in anytime, though he wish it wouldn't be Nevan. After all she is a succubus and very highly sensual.

'Mom would kill me if something ever happened' he thought with a grin.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he looked around the now fully set up and without mess office. He drew his gun as he carefully searched the place. He spun around and pointed his gun towards the presence he felt coming down the stairs.

"Jeez Lady, I almost shot you," grumbling, he lowered the gun.

"Ooops, hehehe, sorry about that Harry-bear." Lady replied sheepishly.

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly at the seventeen-year-old girl.

It's been two years since the whole Teme-ni-gru incident where Vergil was possessed by an entity to reopen the demon portal. That's where Dante met her, on her own path of vengeance. It was fortunate in a way that she was placed back on a less destructive path with their family's help. As for Vergil, Dante was able to pound, quite literally, into him some sense and then drag his sorry unconscious ass back to the mortal world before the portal closed. Their dad barely made it back when he first sealed the portal. He was grateful that he did or he wouldn't have been rescued and adopted if his dad was also sealed up.

"Well, I'm here cause Trish is back. She's with Dante and then sent Lucia over to Nevan. Auntie Eva called and asked me to come here to help you before Nevan could volunteer to do so though it would surely be funny if you walked in here and saw her instead." Lady giggled.

"Urgh, thanks mom for the save. Remind me to call her soon and send some flowers, her birthday is fast approaching. And thanks for cleaning up this mess, we'll be having company tomorrow." Harry plopped down the couch. Lady sat beside him and looked at him a bit pointedly.

"Is it a client or something else?" she asked.

"Not exactly a client, I've been found out," he sighed. 'And what's with the look.' He thought then went on to explain what happened earlier.

"Are you alright? Have your wounds been taken cared of?" she fussed and went to dote on him, her attitude doing a complete 180. "Don't worry about those people, we'll handle them tomorrow. Besides, they can't do anything legally without your parents consent and I'd like to see them try some funny business, we'll tear them apart."

"That's what I like about you Lady, you're completely loyal to me, and you're the best friend I can ever need." Harry smiled sincerely and held her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, right!" she said dismissively but blushed as Harry laughed at her comment.

"Well I'm starving, how about we order a pizza," he asked.

"Vergil will berate you for eating what he calls junk food like Dante but what the heck, I'm craving for it too." Lady got up and went over the phone.

Harry silently watched as he contemplated on what tomorrow would bring.

'Better expect the unexpected. Who knows what that old codger have up his sleeves.'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall arrived in front of the office at 9 am sharp.

"Devil May Cry. What an odd name for a business though I wonder what exactly is it that they do?" Prof. Mcgonagall mused.

"I've heard of them by reputation. To the muggles it is a sort of private investigations agency and as for those who are aware, also deals with magical and supernatural cases such as demon extermination." Dumbledore said. "It is also said to have been founded two years ago by a son of Sparda though which one I'm uncertain."

"Good heavens. And now Mr. Potter is working for them?" Mcgonagall exclaimed.

"If my guess is correct based on what he said that he is a Sparda, then he would be the one managing this particular branch." He replied amusedly.

"But he's only fifteen and what about his schooling? Surely he hasn't neglected that?"

"My dear professor, it would be best for us to go in. Surely all our questions would be answered inside." Dumbledore smiled a bit and politely motioned towards the door. They approached together and Professor Mcgonagall kindly knocked before entering.

Inside they saw Harry reading a file with his feet up the table and a young Asian looking girl beside him peering over his shoulder. They look quite comfortable together.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall." Harry greeted politely, his face not showing any emotion, as he sat up.

"How did you know who I am?" she was surprised.

"Its part of my job or of who I am for that matter. It would be foolish to plunge into a new environment without being properly informed. Please take a seat." He motioned to the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Would you like some tea? I brewed some already since I assumed that most Englishmen aren't partial to coffee." Lady asked smilling a bit at Mcgonagall.

"That would be splendid my dear, with milk and honey for both us," the professor beamed back. Lady walked to the kitchen to fetch the tea set. Harry spoke after the tea has been served.

"Let's get to business shall we. What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" he inquired.

"My boy," Dumbledore started with his grandfatherly tone. "We have been searching for you all these years and almost lost hope in locating you thus you must understand our joy when we saw you yesterday and ask you about where you've been these past few years. There is also the matter of your schooling and safety. As I have said you are a minor and as such…"

"We've been through that already," Harry interrupted controlling his anger. "It is not your concern, it's my parents."

"I am also confused about that Mr. Potter," Mcgonagall gently joined in. "After your parents' … death, custody was given to the Dursleys as your closest living relative."

"I was not referring to my biological parents professor. Let them rest in peace, God bless their souls." Harry said it solemnly. "As for the Dursleys, they are of no importance with regards to my guardianship. It is up to my adoptive parents."

"Ah, and may I ask you to confirm who they are?" Dumbledore patronized him. "And the legality of your adoption for that matter?"

"Don't play with me, 'sir'" he said sir harshly. "It would have been obvious with the name I am using and you are aware of who Sparda is. As for legality, I am a Sparda by law and by blood. I am blood adopted."

Mcgonagall gasped at the announcement. She thought it would have been impossible and that the boy merely took on the name at random, she's not as old as Albus is and she's still having a hard time accepting that the legend is real and now, James's and Lily's son has become _His_ son. Dumbledore fell in a contemplative silence.

'He has Sparda's blood in him, I was hoping he was just adopted in paper. All got more complicated to my liking. How can I control him now? What to do, what to do…'

"I… We apologize for questioning you regarding your guardians." Mcgonagall said as she composed herself. "However I have to ask you in regards to your education… James and Lily set up for you to go to Hogwarts before you were born. And in that matter, as deputy headmistress, I politely request you to attend Hogwarts. I'm sure we can help you catch up if needed so you can join the fourth year."

Harry chuckled a bit. He likes the transfiguration teacher. She's stern but not condescending unlike the old coot. "I'm sorry professor but I won't be able to and schooling is already unnecessary," he paused as the teacher's eyes widen and before she could protest continued. "Believe it or not, I already graduated and went through all seven years at a magical school in NYC."

"Therefore I believe we no longer have much to discuss. My parents gave their consent for me to run this office and to learn to be independent and as for safety I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Dumbledore opened his mouth for an argument but was cut off once more by Harry.

"And don't even use Lord Moldyfart as a reason. And as for the supposed blood wards that will protect me if I'm with the Dursleys, it will not fully work since I have Sparda blood not just Potter or Evans." Harry responded as if he read the headmasters mind but he just anticipated possible areas the old bat would use to drag him back into the world he left behind.

"Now, is that all you came here for?" he replied unemotionally.

"I see that you have been provided for and there's not much we can convince you with," Dumbledore spoke up before he asked them to leave, his plotting mind working double time. "Unfortunately there is yesterday's disturbance that is another matter. I'm not referring to the damages since we are fully capable of taking care of them. It is the students' safety and well being that I'm concerned with."

'Just what is he up to now?' Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "What is it exactly that you are talking about?"

"If I'm not mistaken the creatures you battled were of demonic origin and that you fought more of them possibly in the forbidden forest before ending up in the Great Hall. You're business is such that specializes in these kind of circumstances thus I propose to hire your services." Dumbledore said surprising Prof. Mcgonagall.

"And why is it important that I add up to your security? There is no evidence to believe that the incident was not an isolated case. I confirmed that the few that I fought came through a random rift and since the forest is highly magical that it was not impossible to have rifts. Surely you are more than capable of taking care of a few of them. Hogwarts after all has been standing there for a thousand years." Harry pointed out.

"True, however, special circumstances this year compels me to be extra cautious. The Tri-wizard tournament is being held and I believe it is better to be safe than sorry." He paused as he gazed at Harry through his spectacles. "Is there any problems for you to take on the job?"

"I don't have any case at the moment and even if I manage this branch, I still have to notify the other branches and have the input of the higher ups. In the eventuality that your proposal is approved I must inform you that our services do not come cheap. Since this may be a long term case, the charge may fall around, I don't know, 4000 galleons per month for me and my partner, board and lodging expenses separate but then again you are a boarding school so that won't pose a problem." Harry reasoned out. He told the high almost unreasonable price in hopes to deter the headmaster and he just rubbed on him the wrong way.

"As headmaster I can confirm now that what you ask is acceptable. It won't pose a problem since the expenses will be divided evenly with the school and myself; it is my business proposal after all. When can we get your confirmation?" Dumbledore beamed at him, his eyes twinkling.

Harry was surprised but his face remained impassive. "I'll get back to you in two days time and if we accept we'll be there Monday probably at dinner time."

"Ah, splendid. We await for your response and must now take our leave." Dumbledore and Mcgonagall stood up. "Good day, Mr. Sparda."

"Yes, good day Mr. Sparda." Mcgonagall spoke but remained silent afterwards. Harry nodded curtly and watched them until they went out.

"So will you be accepting the case?" Lady asked as she sat on the desk to his right.

"I'm not sure, I guess a family conference is needed." He leaned back and rubbed his temples, a headache forming.

"Well, Uncle Sparda did say you need to face their world again sooner or later, and I believe it would do you a lot of good than running away from it." She stood behind him to continue massaging his temples.

"Oh well, at least you'll be coming with me right?" Harry looked up to her hopefully.

"Of course silly, I don't trust anyone looking after you other than Aunt Eva and me." She playfully smacked the top of his head.

"Ok then lest call the family now." He reached for the phone.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts the students are a buzz when they heard that both the headmaster and headmistress has left to speak with Harry Potter or Sparda as he said last night at the welcoming feast. Most girls were gossiping about his looks and bad boy attitude, some even, like boy crazy Parvati and Lavender, were daydreaming about him.

"Wow, Ron, can you believe that was him last night, Harry Potter? Do you think he'll be attending Hogwarts? I hope he's sorted into Gryffindor; his parents after all were both from this house. I wish we can be friends with him he looks really nice." Hermione said the last part with a blush unnoticed by the oblivious Ron who was scowling.

'Great, he has been here one night and all attention is on him. How about me? After all that I went through this past three years' he thought while mumbling incoherently.

Sure he went through all those adventures but it was Neville and Hermione that did most of the part, Hermione leading them. Dumbledore was discretely leaning towards Neville as his Golden Boy when Harry can't be found.

With the Philosopher's stone incident, Neville did well in getting the flying key but crashed during landing and was unconscious. Ron played the chess part together with Hermione and Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin who got dragged into the mess partly since she's a loner and outcast in Slytherin and friendly with Hermione and tolerant of Ron for Hermione's sake. Hermione went on towards the mirror room while Blaise went back for help. Hermione wasn't able to get the stone out and Quirrell was furious. Playing with his ego bought her sometime as he monologue and showed her Voldemort at the back of his head. She didn't battle him straightforward but with delaying tactics and clever use of spells was able to delay him further until the headmaster arrived. He vanquished Voldemort from Quirrell's body but he had been a parasite for so long that the host body crumpled into dust.

Second year, the quartet was in an adventure once more from meeting Aragog up to rescuing Ginny. This time thanks to Blaise, since Hermione has been petrified, she was able to figure it out with her sly and cunning. She recognized Ginny's dazed and memory gap as symptoms of possible possession. She also observed that the diary was always with her and suspected a possible link when Ron and Hermione found it at the girls' bathroom and then Ron's stuff was ransacked with only the diary that he had for safekeeping was taken. She also suspected a link with the bathroom since most of the victims are near the area. She ran into Professor Mcgonagall along the way and dragged her towards the bathroom where they caught up with Ginny just in time before she jumped into the tunnel leading to the Chamber of Secrets however the spirit of the young Tom Riddle possessing Ginny closed the entrance once more before they were able to restrain her. Professor Dumbledore arrived with Neville and Ron trailing behind. Together with Mcgonagall, they used a sealing spell to lock away Tom Riddle once more and recovered Ginny's life force. The headmaster currently locks the diary away; ways to destroy it without releasing what it contained being researched.

Third year with Sirius Black was another matter. Thanks to Blaise slyness and Hermione's wit, they were able to prove his innocence even if Pettigrew managed to escape using a solicitors' pensieve. Blaise provided for the pensieve but it was kept secret since her head of house, Professor Snape was reprimanded and fined for obstruction of justice with his made up statement. He's still the Potions teacher but was removed as head of house. The headmaster holds the position temporarily since no other teacher wants it.

"It doesn't matter 'Mione. Why should we even care? He's obviously an arrogant prat." Ron scowled.

"You sure you're not referring to yourself Weasley?" Blaise mocked as she approached. "Hey there Hermione."

"Ron, Blaise, please don't argue and Ron how many times must I tell you to use my proper name?" she growled at Ron.

"But its my nickname for you," Ron whined.

"Ronald Weasley, it is not for you nor is it your right to give me any nicknames." She huffed. "Anyway Blaise, what do you think, is he really Harry Potter and will he be going to attend Hogwarts?"

"Well, from his attitude last night, if he does, he will be in Slytherin." Blaise smirked.

"He shouldn't have treated the headmaster like that it was rude." Hermione protested.

"True, but then again the headmaster had no right to detain him, he may be the supreme mugwump of the wizengamot but he didn't accuse or charge Potter with any crimes even if he thrashed the Great Hall last night." She countered. "He just went ahead and sealed the doors after Potter stated that they meet at his office. Besides, rumor has it that the headmaster wasn't really forthcoming on how well he treated Potter when he was a child."

"Let's not bother ourselves with something as unimportant as Harry Potter or Harry Sparda as he oh so announced last night." Ron butted in growing impatient.

"Yeah, how do you think he got that name?" Hermione mused.

"Who cares? I bloody hell don't. What matters most to me is how I can get into the tournament. Imagine it, we can have fame and fortune." Ron daydreamed.

"You don't need to join, you're bigheaded as it is." Blaise muttered.

"You said something, Zabini?" Ron snapped.

"Nothing but I can tell you this much, this is going to be a much more intriguing year." Blaise turned around and walked towards the Slytherin table. 'You're very intriguing indeed Potter… damn, what am I thinking' she lowered her head hiding a blush.

* * *

A/N: Man, I'm on a roll, a new chapter just a day away from the last one. As usual read and review.

Now these are my answer to possible questions that may rise up regarding the quartet and some explanations to loopholes in how they met:

Hermione and Neville befriended Blaise during the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year.

As for Blaise being friendly with a Gryffindor, well she is a loner and an outcast since she is rebellious and does not share most ideals of the purebloods and rejects racism. She's not friendly to Ron since I obviously made him a great prat and will be bashed more in chapters to come.

I made Neville's character as close as I can to the canon. Let's face it, he's not really overly courageous nor is he a great flier. He got mixed up with the adventures since Dumbledore is leaning towards him as a replacement for Harry.

For other questions I'll be happy to answer them. Thanks to all those who reviewed, thanks so much that you love how this been going on so far.

To bandgsecurtiyaw: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good and Gunblade's Fury will still be continued. =) I'm setting it up so that there is a balance between the book and game elements. One reviewer pointed out that the last chapter was more inclined towards the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. Final Fantasy objects and names belong to Square-Enix. I don't own anything or have any money to my name so please don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devil's Ascension

Chapter 4

Harry woke up early that Monday morning. He got up showered and dressed in all black attire, similar to what he wore last time except black and the jacket's length reaches until mid thigh.

He spoke with his family and it has been decided that he will take the case. Dante readily agreed upon hearing the price he demanded, his dad agreed explaining its time he confronts his past, while Vergil just agreed. The girls had mixed reactions. Trish and Lucia agreed after being convince by the twins Nevan didn't care either way but tried to get permission to go with him arguing that she'll be useful to him whether in succubus or her devil arms form. His mom axed that idea and she wanted her baby back home and dote on him. In the end it was decided upon majority of votes.

"Let's go Lady," he called as he went down the stairs. "We need to take care of some things first in the alley before we head up to the school."

"I'm ready, just finishing up receiving this delivery." She called out from the garage. "Your ride just arrived. Dante sent it two days ago."

Harry excitedly went to the garage. "Sweet," he whistled as he looked at a custom made, concept motorcycle of Dante. It was big but sleek, shiny black bike.

"Yeah, Dante knows how you're such a big fan of that Final Fantasy RPG and movie that he modeled this after it." Lady explained. "The sword compartments are fully functional and can easily modified to fit any devil arms you currently have. Vergil took the liberty of putting on enchantments so it will work even in places with high concentration of magic and not go haywire."

"Cool, let's take it for a spin then on our way to the alley." Harry smiled.

Lady tossed him a helmet and climbed on, encircling her hands on his waist as he gradually sped up out of the garage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Griphook, I'd like to make a withdrawal," Harry greeted the goblin. "My name's Harry Sparda but the vault is under DMC London branch."

The goblin looked at him in surprise. "Greetings Mr. Sparda, it's a surprise that you remember my name when most wizards couldn't care less." He spoke after a brief moment. They met two three days ago when Harry set up the vault for DMC London.

"Its also fortunate that you have arrived before we sent out an owl, there are just a few documents that you need to sign. Your father recently signed some papers in Gringotts USA turning over control of your family vault to you."

The instant that Harry was blood adopted, it was magically registered in the Department of Child Welfare, Gringotts and other important muggle government departments. With the change of Harry's guardianship, the goblins immediately sent Sparda an owl informing of his temporary control of the Potter family vault and assets that was transferred from Harry's former magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was livid when this happened but chose not to reveal to anyone that he had an idea of who has custody of Harry Potter though he couldn't locate where, hoping he could use the information in the near future.

Sparda's goblin account manager received the letter. He also entrusted its management to another goblin. He 's already wealthy on his own, equal to that of the Potters, thus having control of the Potter wealth is of no importance to him. Harry was informed by Sparda of his inheritance at the age of eleven as stated by the Potter's will and given control of his trust fund though he never took anything from it since he was well taken cared of by his mom and dad and even by the twins who were already independent when they turned eighteen.

Griphook took out several parchments that Harry promptly signed then was given a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your father and I have discussed this and decided to give you control of the Potter vaults earlier since you have decided to learn to live independently. We know how responsible you are and that you will manage your family assets wisely. However I also wish that you'll use it to live your life to the fullest and enjoy and have fun being a teenager sweet pea._

_I miss you so much and glad that Lady is with you and will take care of you. And dear I'll be happy if you also get a girlfriend but please decide to get married and give me grandchildren at a much later time._

_Take care and visit soon._

_Love,_

Mom 

He blushed a bit but smiled. "Griphook, may I know who are the account manager for the Potter accounts?"

"Two goblins are handling them Mr. Sparda. One of them is me. Are there any changes you would like to implement? I understand if you give the positions to another wizard since most hardly trusts the goblins with their money matters."

"No Griphook, I trust the goblins more and the current set up is perfect. I mean who else would know how to properly deal with my businesses other than the goblins." Harry said.

"Thank you for entrusting us with your money matters Mr. Sparda. Is there anything else you want to do before we go down to your vaults?" Griphook asked gratefully at him.

"Just two things, please move all that is currently contained in my trust fund vault to the DMC vault and temporarily freeze the trust fund. I already finished school and will just restart it when I already have a family of my own. And give my friend here access and her own key to the DMC vault." He decided as he nodded towards Lady.

"Very well, it will be done once we reached the vaults. This way please." Griphook guided them towards the mine carts, Harry followed arm in arm with Lady.

They first reached the DMC vault that has been moved to a bigger one. Harry whistled as he saw the amount of money in there, Griphook explaining that his trust fund has accumulated greatly through the years of being unused. He asked for two moneybags and stuffed them full with money amounting to two thousand galleons each and gave one to Lady who gave in to Harry's insistence. Harry then asked to be taken to his family vault.

Harry approached the vault reluctantly; this is the first time that he will be entering the Potter family vault and is uncertain if he is indeed ready to face his past.

"Are you okay Harry?" Lady asked as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he responded softly.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside…" Lady began. She understands that he may need some privacy.

"No, please, come with me. I trust you and I really need you inside with me." Harry whispered and took her hand in his as they went in.

The vault is really humongous. Tall piles of gold, silver and bronze greeted them. There are also numerous chests filled with treasures and gems. There are also organized sections that contain artifacts, a library of sort with many rare books, weapons and in the farthest corner is where family heirlooms and other stuff like furniture, paintings, and such are kept. There, Harry found lying on top of the table are two letters both addressed to him.

He opened one, which turned out to be from his mother.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I'm sorry sweetie but if you're reading this then our worst fear has come and Voldemort has killed us. I want you to know that I love you so much from the moment you were conceived. You're our greatest bundle of joy and my happiest moment is when I gave birth to you and saw such an angel. I only hope that you grew up normally and happily with either Sirius or Remus. _

_It was my and your father's wish that you are raised by them and not in the muggle world with my sister Petunia. I love my sister but she hates anything involving magic. I also wish for you to live and enjoy your life to the fullest and never let revenge consume you or rule your life for you. Let fate run its course, the time for you to exact justice on Voldemort will come when it's due._

_Enough sentimentality for now, we have left you with everything that we have as the last Potter, our family being one of the oldest there is but more than that your father and I left you our school trunks filled with memories about our family so that you may have something's to remember us by. Inside my trunk are our wedding rings and the Potter engagement rings. I hope you will find the girl that will love you entirely and will give you a loving family of your own._

_We will be with you always._

_Love your mother,_

Lily Evans-Potter 

Harry folded the letter silently, breathing deeply and opened the other one he believed to be from his father.

_Dear prongslet,_

_Hi son, if you're reading this then… well, you got the idea and hopefully informed of what happened to us if you were brought up by padfoot (Sirius) or Moony (Remus Lupin). Though I suspect that Dumbledore would try to do otherwise. He fights for the light but is a bit manipulative to my liking. If you don't know yet, there is a prophecy involving you and Voldemort, which is the reason why he went after us. But do not concern you're self for now, study and train but never forget to have fun._

_Knowing you're mom, she already mentioned in her letter about our trunks. Inside mine I leave you with all the information about our group, the marauders, our prank book and journal regarding our days in Hogwarts. It also has my invisibility cloak and a marauders map showing you the details of Hogwarts and its grounds. To activate, simply say "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good", and when you're done say "Mischief managed."_

_Enjoy life my son, find a great girl, marry her and start a loving family of your own. Never forget the past but do not wallow in it in despair. We love you son and will be with you always._

_Love your dad,_

James Potter 

Harry pocketed both letters as he cried silently, tears flowing and his fist clenched. Lady engulfed him in a hug and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he felt comfort being in her arms.

"Ready to go now Harry?" she asked as he composed himself.

"Yeah, let me just grab these." He took out his wand, shrunk his parents' trunks and put them in his pocket. They walked out hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Hermione walked out of the great hall already having finished lunch, Ron still stuffing his face inside, and are own their way to Transfiguration class when they heard the roar of a motorcycle. They then saw it through the open doors of the entrance hall as it pulls up into the courtyard. Several students watch in awe as they once again saw Harry Potter dismount and assist a girl getting off the vehicle. He opened up a side compartment and took out his sword that he then sheathed on his back. His gun is resting in its holster that is strapped on his right thigh. The girl is also armed with a handgun and a submachine gun holstered on her waist. Unknown to them, she also has a bazooka, the Kalina Ann, currently shrunk in her pocket.

Harry ignored the whispers and scrutinizing looks as he and Lady walked into the castle. He spoke to the two girls he saw by the door.

"Hi there. Can you please direct as to where the headmasters office is?" he asked them politely.

Hermione gulped as she heard his deep baritone voice and replied with a blush. "Y-yes, we can help you, it would be better if we escort you there."

"What my friend is saying is that we will accompany you there since it is a little further in at the west wing of the castle and you might get lost if we just give you directions." Blaise said having better control of her reaction. They received a curt nod.

"A-are you really Harry Potter?" Hermione asked nervously but excited. Blaise discreetly elbowed her. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Yes I am but my name is Harry Sparda now. As for proof," he casually flipped his bangs to show his scar. Lady was stifling a laugh, amused by the girl' reaction and boldness.

"We apologize Mr. Sparda," Blaise interjected. "It wasn't our place to question or doubt your identity."

Harry smiled at her causing her to avert her eyes after meeting his then looked flushed a bit. Harry became mildly curious at the girl with the calm, almost cold, demeanor. The other he hadn't paid much attention to, having short patience with giggly schoolgirls.

"And may I know your name?" Harry asked.

"I-I'm Blaise Zabini," she stuttered a bit, "and this is my friend Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, and this is my best friend Lady," gesturing to Lady, oblivious to the scowl that was forming on her face.

"Well, here we are. Just say the password to the gargoyle, which I believe is still the default Lemon drop. If not then you just have to guess, the headmaster always uses candy names even the muggle ones. We must be off for our class." With a nod, she quickly dragged Hermione away with her.

"I'll see you around soon." Harry just couldn't resist say after her.

"Do you really have to flirt with her? What do you see in here anyway?" Lady mumbled the last one but was still heard by Harry.

"Aw, is my precious Lady being jealous? Don't be, you know you're all that I care about and the only one I need." He teased while wrapping his arms around her then went to give her a peck on the cheeks.

"Hah, as if I have anything to be jealous about that girl." She rebuked but blushed with Harry's nearness.

Harry chuckled well heartedly, gave the password to the gargoyle, luckily is still the default, and they went up to meet with the headmaster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was sitting comfortably in his chair, enjoying a lemon drop when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he called out. " Ah, what a pleasant surprise to see you Mr. Sparda, you are a bit earlier that expected, please take a seat. Nice to also have you with us my dear." He greeted Lady.

"Lemon Drop?" he offered but both declined.

"We have agreed to accept the job. We came earlier to discuss with you how the operation will be set up and also ask for information on what has occurred in the past years that may be relevant like any mishaps or unusual incidents." Harry stated, he has already heard of what happened the past three years but only the headmaster and those involved knows the full details.

"I was thinking that you might go on and pretend to be a student, I can arrange for you to be sorted at dinner," he mused. "As for the information, we can discuss that later tonight and brief you with what we have on our files."

"No, posing as a student will not help." Harry spoke in a professional tone. "It will not be good for us to be labeled and subjected to inter-house rivalries and biases when our objective is to secure the safety of everyone. We must not also be subjected under the rules and curfews implemented on the students. In relation to this, I will have to require you to provide us with lodgings separate of the dorms."

Dumbledore nodded, Harry's argument gave no room for compromise. His plan to somehow control him by placing him under the guise of a student was immediately dismissed by the boy.

'This will bear much thought than I anticipated. I have to agree with him for now.' He thought.

"Very well then Mr. Sparda and…" he politely looked at Lady.

"Call me Lady, just Lady." she replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, Ms. Lady, I hope you enjoy your stay, your reasoning is sound and we'll proceed with it. As for your cover, perhaps you would agree if we introduce you as assistants to some of our professors, though which subject I will leave to you." He continued.

Harry nodded. "We will have to choose DADA, it's also an opportunity to gauge how knowledgeable the students are in defending themselves and how to best protect them will be based on that." He paused a bit. "Lady is a muggle but she can teach them muggle ways of self defense such as hand to hand combat. We can never be too careful now can we?"

Dumbledore nodded happily. "Of course, now then you must be tired from your journey, one of our house elf will escort you to our guest suite." He finished as a random Hogwarts elf appeared.

"Well see you and introduce you to the students at dinner, just proceed and sit down at the High Table with the faculty. Good day to both of you."

"Good day, headmaster." Harry and Lady replied still in business manner and went out following the elf.

'At least you are here now my boy…' was Dumbledore's thought as he popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews. I'm very glad that you like the story so far. Also, thanks for the votes and I will have to close the polls now, earlier than announced, since I have enough to make my decision. There is already a slight hint to the pairings in this chapter.

Oh, yeah, and I need your help on another matter. One, may I borrow offensive and defensive spells that any of you know or created in your fics, please? Though the action scenes would mostly involve guns, swords, and other weapons, I still need to make Harry duel it out like any wizard should. Second and last, I need a Beta reader, to those who want to, please send me an email. I will write down your names then draw one out so it'll be fair and random.

Hope you all continue to read and review. More action will be coming soon on the next chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. Final Fantasy objects and names belong to Square-Enix. I don't own anything except the plot nor do I have any money to my name so please don't sue me. I don't own anything with a copyright that might be mentioned in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devil's Ascension

Chapter 5

"Nice place." Harry looked around the place.

They were given lodgings at one of the guest rooms. The entrance is guarded by a shiny black suit of armor, it has it's own common room, with a fire place, that is as large as the common rooms in the dormitories according to the house elf, two spacious bedrooms with four-poster beds each, windows looking out into the grounds and a luxurious bathroom between the rooms connecting them.

Harry already enlarged their trunks after they set the password with the armor and both decided to unpack later. Lady was currently lounging in the couch.

"Want to come with me and tour the castle? I want to familiarize myself with the place as soon as possible." He turned towards Lady.

"Pass, I'm really feeling sleepy, I think I'll have a nap first. I'll catch up with you later." Lady yawned a bit.

"Alright, I'll leave the map with you, it's on my dresser. I charmed it so it'll work for you, just open it and say the passwords, it'll record your voice the first time and it'll work just like one of those voice recogniton security we have at the office. I'll see you later."

"Alright, be careful and I'm not referring to trouble." Lady stood up and gave him a peck on the cheeks then went into her room. Harry just grinned and shook his head as he went out towards the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh, I can't believe I acted like a giggly schoolgirl in front of him. He now probably thinks I'm a ditz and one of those who can't see beyond his scar.' Hermione berated herself as she went down the stairs.

'I swear it'll change from now on. I hope I get another chance at befriending him.'

The stairs suddenly moved from underneath her and swung to the other side. She looked around startled and spotted him on another flight of stairs that is also moving. He looked calm with an eyebrow raised in simple amusement at the stairs. They both stepped down on the same landing as the stairs stopped.

'Oh my… I didn't mean it to happen soon. Guess this is it then, no turning back.' She breathed deeply to calm herself.

"Good afternoon Mr. Sparda." Hermione greeted successfully in her old polite and true personality.

"Yes, good afternoon… Hermione Granger, right?" he replied. "I apologize for earlier, I wasn't able to thank you and your friend properly for helping us."

"Yes I am and no need to apologize. So how is your stay in Hogwarts so far?" She smiled sincerely.

"It's alright and these stairs are quite… interesting." He said for lack of a better word.

"Yes, Hogwarts: A History mentioned that the castle was given a certain level of being sentient by the founders together with the heavy wards and enchantments. It is even rumored that the castle itself can make changes to its structure as it deems fit." Hermione discussed intellectually.

Harry was impressed, 'Perhaps I have been quick with my impression with her.' He looked at her with a bit of a smirk.

Hermione noticed and became a little conscious. "Oh, sorry about that, it seems I once again acted and sounded like a know-it-all. I swear I am not and trying to change it. It's just my defense mechanism of sort since I often feel out of place here and only was able to make a few friends…" she babbled on but was interrupted by a soft chuckle.

"That is quite alright. I don't think of you as a know-it-all. On the contrary, I believe it would be lovely to talk with you and I certainly wouldn't mind to." He responded giving her a dazzling smile.

Hermione blushed bit. "Y-yes… er… thank you, well then I won't keep you from your business for long and welcome to Hogwarts. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to the library." She quickly said.

"Mind if I join you? I was just wondering around trying to familiarize myself with the castle's lay out and I would like to continue this conversation with you. I mean what better way to acquaint myself than talking to someone already knowledgeable on the subject. Plus, I would also be gaining a new friend." He walked beside her giving her a kind smile.

Hermione responded with a smile. "I don't mind and thank you."

"For what?"

"For wanting to be my friend." She said quietly, her expression saddening a little.

"Why shouldn't I befriend you? And I admit I have been wrong with my first impression with you though I don't put much importance to first impressions and always open to knowing the facts strait first before giving out an opinion."

"Well, you see, there aren't much of the students who wants to… I mean I do have friends its just most are quick to judge. So thank you Mr… er…"

Harry chuckled. "Call me Harry, Mr. Sparda makes me sound old, besides we agreed to become friends right?"

"Right and call me Hermione." They continued talking as they went their way towards the library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, popping a lemon drop in his mouth while contemplating.

'How do I control the boy? I must also learn how strong he is for that matter. If only he didn't become a Sparda. What will I do to test abilities, I must be subtle, he can't be entered in the tournament since he's not a student.' He gazed around the office. His eyes rested on a sealed and charmed box where the diary of Tom Riddle was safely kept.

'Ah, of course, perhaps a confrontation with his old nemesis albeit just a memory might do the trick. Now I just need to fix the details on how it will once again end up in the hands of Miss Weasly.' He smirked at his newly hatching plan.

"Ah, Fawkes, old friend, mind giving me the pleasure of one of your songs before the feast?" he interrupted the phoenix which was grooming itself.

Fawkes stopped and looked at him briefly then continued on grooming himself. Dumbledore has been tainted by his manipulative ways to which the phoenix does not approve of. He only stays to keep an eye on Dumbledore but no longer share the deep bond of a familiar with him.

Dumbledore looked at him questioningly. 'Perhaps he's not in the mood.' He thought and promptly shrugged it off and popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter's muggle bitch. I told you Dumbledore is senile, letting our fine institution be tainted by the presence of a muggle." A voice spat behind Lady.

It's a few minutes before dinner and she had walked down from their rooms to wait for Harry in the Great Hall. She was walking in a corridor a few corners away from the Great Hall when she heard the voice. She spun around to face the obnoxious jerk. She saw a pale and skinny boy with blond hair, flanked by two goons, judging from their bulky built and stupid expressions.

"And who the hell are you to judge, Jackass!" she spat. "If you've got something to say, say it to my face and not behind me then I can promptly kick your ass, jerk."

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am a Malfoy, when my father hears about this he will…" Malfoy retorted.

"He can't do nothing, dickhead, since he's not here. And I will talk to you in any manner I want to you spoiled, ass-kissing, sissy!" Lady fumed.

"You will learn your place muggle! Crabbe, Goyle, lets have some fun. Rough her up only a bit. I want her conscious when I take her and put her in place." Malfoy leered at her.

The two goons lunged at her but their movements were clumsy. Lady easily leapt out of Crabbe's way, spun around then swept Goyle's feet. She tumbled backwards; landing on her feet, then took out two black metal tong fas (A/N: These are L shaped weapons like the police batons/clubs. To those familiar with anime, it's the weapon of Ellie from Groove Adventure Rave and Okina from Samurai X/Rorruini Kenshin) from her back hidden by her jacket.

"Oh, yeah, lets see who gets roughed up but I assure you it won't be me." She smirked as she lazily blocked the goons' punches with the tong fas now giving extra protection to her arms, the two stupid enough to hit metal with their fists.

Malfoy frowned, as the fight was almost comical in that the girl was playing with his two cronies. He took out his wand and pointed it at her back.

"Cru…"

"Expelliarmus!" the disarming charm hit him before he can cast his curse. His wand flew towards the new arrival.

"Zabini, you blood traitor." He angrily spat.

"Don't presume anything Malfoy. How can I betray something to which I didn't believe in the first place? Besides, I do not approve of what you are doing. You're so pathetic attacking a girl, it just goes to show how low your character really is." She retorted her wand still raised.

Lady barely glimpsed at them at the corner of her eyes. She quickly jabbed at the goons' stomachs, making them double over then spun kick both in the chest, flinging them next to Malfoy. She quickly stood at a defensive stance beside Blaise.

"This isn't over yet. My father and your parents will certainly hear about this, Zabini."

"Go ahead Malfoy, its not as if I care about the approval of my parents." She replied coldly. "Leave while you're still in one piece. I'll be keeping your wand for now then it will be handed over to the first teacher I see."

Malfoy glared at them before stomping away followed by Crabbe and Goyle scrambling to catch up with him.

Blaise lowered her wand and faced Lady with a cool and stoic face in contrast to her smirking face.

"Thanks for the back up, I guess I've been wrong with my impression of you." Lady beamed at her then held up her hand. Blaise couldn't help but smile a bit as she saw the sincerity in Lady's remark. She took the hand and shook it.

"It's fine. Malfoy and his cronies are nothing but bullying prats. But be sure to be careful around here from now on. It doesn't really a matter that you're a muggle. I'm just surprised about it but there are those like Malfoy who believe in… rubbish principles."

"Yeah, next time he tries something, I'll be doing much worse. Not to mention what Harry will do to them if he finds out." Lady added with a faint blush.

"Yes, he is certainly an… enigma. So, are you two an… item?" Blaise blurted. She turned red before looking away from Lady. "No, never mind, its not my place to ask."

"Ooooh, does my new friend have a crush on Harry?" Lady teased and giggled a bit. "Normally, I would have glared at you and plotting for ways to leave him a lone but I think I'll give you the benefit of doubt since I liked your attitude."

Blaise just composed herself and cleared her throat. "We must be off, dinner should be starting."

"Sure, sister, lead the way." Lady linked her arms with Blaise as they went their way chatting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and liked the story so for. Sorry it took awhile, been busy with school and enrolling for the upcoming academic year. No action scenes yet since I have to lay down how the connection of Blaise and Hermione to Lady and Harry began. Hopefully the action will come in the next chapter as Dumbledore's diabolical plans unfold. Keep on reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. Final Fantasy objects and names belong to Square-Enix. I don't own anything except the plot nor do I have any money to my name so please don't sue me. I don't own anything with a copyright that might be mentioned in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devil's Ascension

Chapter 6

Their stay has been enjoyable so far. He found another best friend with Hermione with both their love for reading though he is not too much of a bibliophile like her and having conversations on anything and everything. Lady became fast friends with Hermione and Blaise, considering the latter her best friend. To Harry, Blaise is like… a friend that intrigues him and can't help but flirt with though subtly. Lady doesn't mind and he makes sure he doesn't favor one over the other too much.

Dinner their first night at the castle was interesting to say the least. Dumbledore introduced them as assistant to DADA professor Moody. Lady kept throwing glares at some female students both from Hogwarts and their guest Beauxbatons who were casting unusual glances at him. He couldn't figure out what those are for then he almost choked on his food when a student from Durmstrang blatantly winked at him. Harry was seriously disturbed and hardly fought the temptation of shooting, maiming, or million-stabbing the git. On top of it, the greasy haired potions professor, Severus Snape, was giving him death glares which he promptly ignored. The glares are not as potent as the Sparda glares he learned from his father and the twins.

After dinner they accompanied Hermione and Blaise towards the Gryffindor tower for they haven't toured that are much and is usually the ritual of their new friends every post dinner before Blaise goes to the dungeons even if she has to double-back. Waiting with Hermione where her two other housemates, Ronald Weasley and his baby sister, Ginny. Harry immediately took a dislike to Ron who acted as if they've known each other for years.

"Ah, Harry, mate, so glad for you could join us." Ron greeted, making sure everyone heard him to be in speaking terms with him. He also made a show of patting Harry at the back. "Let me introduce you to some of my mates, this is Seamus and Dean. Guys, this is Harry Potter-Sparda."

"Greetings," Harry responded curtly and coldly though Ron seemed too dense to notice.

"No need to be so shy around us mate." Ron grinned smugly. "Anyway, as I was saying to these two how wicked your scar is and they seem to think it is not much of a big deal and quite rude to talk about it then I said to them being as we're going to be best mates and all that you wouldn't mind showing it to us now wouldn't it?"

Harry's eyebrow twitched as his right hand was clenching and un-clenching resisting the urge to either draw his sword or gun. "Mr. Weasley," he began, the girls now silent and watching him. "Many muggle psychologists, though you may not be familiar to what they are, have interpreted such actions as yours of the need to associate or in this case show off other's symbols or identifying traits as a sign of sexual… constraints and denial. As such, I have to disappoint your… er… expectations because I have not nor will I ever swing the other way around." He finished calmly and unemotionally.

Several gasps were heard from their group and from the other students Ron were making a show for. Ron's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and looked around wildly. Seamus and Dean slowly backed away from him, they didn't like him that much anyway. Ron's face reddened with rage and quickly faced Harry.

"_You will regret this Sparda,_" Ron spat with his jaws clenched. He stomped away.

"Please say it, don't spray it, I already expressed that I have no wish of sharing bodily fluids with you or any male for that matter, either directly or indirectly." Harry remarked before Ron was out of ear shot.

Ron stopped abruptly, shoulders tensed, but did not turn around. He went away more quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't really believe you did that Harry." Hermione admonished.

They were currently walking up one of the changing stairs.

"Oh, come on Herms, you really can't say Weasley didn't deserve it." Blaise butted while Lady fought another giggling fit already having one earlier. "I've been telling you since first year that he's a bloody git, I can't understand how you can tolerate him much less consider him a friend."

"I have to agree with the lovely lady," Harry added, Blaise blushed at his comment. "He is not really very… I can't even think of the correct word to describe him or his actions."

"He's git as Blaise said and a prat, plain and simple." Lady chimed in.

"Still Harry, he was just trying to befriend you…" Hermione trailed off as the three looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Alright, maybe he wasn't a bit tactful and went overboard a bit."

"Just a bit 'Mione?" Harry teased then chuckled when Hermione looked sheepish.

"Wow, he calls you 'Mione and you don't mind?" Blaise asked with a smug smirk. She and Lady sandwiched her between them and talked in whispers so Harry wouldn't hear

"Well, he is Harry and so what if I don't mind?" she huffed. She looked back at Harry who was oblivious and chatting up Ginny who has been silently walking with them.

"Ooooh, do I detect a potential blossoming crush though the three of us will have to have a serious talk regarding that." Lady remarked playfully but with an undertone of seriousness.

"No, it's nothing like that." Blaise and Hermione both denied. "He's like the big brother I never had." Hermione added with conviction. Blaise just kept silent.

Lady just giggled.

"Nothing is like what?" Harry asked as he and Ginny neared them.

"Nothing, it's just girl talk." Lady quickly excused and the others nodded.

"Oh, alright." He replied a bit confused and they approached the fat lady.

"I'm sorry for the way my brother acted." Ginny said softly then looked at Harry then quickly looked down at her shoes, shuffling her feet.

Harry chuckled. "There's no need for a sweet lady such as yourself to be troubled for things which were not in your control." He tilted her chin up so that they'll see eye to eye.

Ginny squeaked a little. "G-good night then H-harry, thanks." And quickly went through the doorway.

"Now was that absolutely necessary?" Lady burst quite ticked off.

"What?" Harry looked at her with his head tilted a little.

"I know you're quite an intelligent fellow Harry but I just can't get how you can be so dense at the same time." Hermione sighed defeated, bid them all good night and went in.

"What?" Harry asked again at Lady and Blaise who just shrugged as they accompanied her back to the dungeons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks have passed and it's known Halloween. Lady and Blaise were nearby the lake chatting as lunch was just finished and Blaise had a free period. Hermione came out from the castle and was fast approaching.

"Hey, have you seen Ginny?" she quickly asked.

"No, we haven't. Why, what's up?" Lady replied.

"Yes, Hermione, you look like you're worried and greatly concerned. What's on your mind and how is Ginny connected?" Blaise added.

"I'm not quite sure; it started about a week ago when I noticed her acting strange and quite jumpy. I've been observing her and she seems to be avoiding Harry too." She began.

Lady giggled. "Oh, come on, it's nothing. You told us she has a crush bordering hero worship on Harry since she was a child."

"That's true Hermione, I wouldn't strike it as odd. And speaking of hero worship, I heard Collin Creevey finally had the guts and became Harry's official stalker/photographer." Blaise smirked.

"Yeah, Harry even doubled his schedule of routine trips around the grounds and forbidden forest just to avoid the 'midget' and preserve his sanity." Lady giggled.

Hermione joined in their laughter. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. I first dismissed her actions to be typical regarding her crush but then why has she also become jumpy around me and other fellow Gryffindors. It felt like de ja vu, almost similar to how she acted way back when…"

"…when she was a first year and had that incident with the cursed diary." Blaise finished seriously.

"Dumbledore gave us copies of the incident reports regarding that and other events since your first year but Harry and I feel like there are some pieces missing or kept out of the reports. Mind telling me what happened in your point of view." Lady regarded them.

Lady and Hermione filled her in with as much as what they know and have experienced during that time.

"You mean to say that Dumbledore has not yet disposed of that diary and it has not even left the castle at all? He should have at least kept it safe somewhere very far away from this place and the students if that thing is cursed and fatally dangerous." Lady remarked incredulously.

"Well, Hogwarts is the safest place in the whole world and Dumbledore by far is the most powerful wizard alive." Hermione reasoned. Lady remains silent, contemplating.

"Alright, I'll tell Harry the additional information you gave us. Meanwhile, you two get to classes and check on Ginny's classes, ask her classmates and professors then we confer once more before dinner." Lady planned and they began to go to their separate destinations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Lady settled themselves at the Gryffindor table and waited for Blaise and Hermione. They opted to eat their dinner there at least once a week to catch up with their friends. Almost all the students have entered and the professors were at the High Table sans Dumbledore who was called to the Ministry for business regarding the tournament. It was then that Blaise and Hermione bursted in running towards the High Table.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Zabini, what is the meaning of this?"

"Prof. Mcgonagall, we need the headmaster, it's Ginny! It's happening all over again." Hermione quickly said amidst gasps.

"Impossible, the item is in a very secure place for safekeeping." Prof. Mcgonagall remarked but her face is pale with worry.

"When, where, and How?" Harry quickly inquired.

"We saw her at the third floor girl's bathroom that's no longer being used, she was in a sort of trance in front of the sinks when it opened up and she jumped in. We were too late to grab her and the entrance closed. We can't open it since it can only be opened by a parselmouth." Blaise detailed and Harry followed by Lady quickly dashed out of the Great Hall as soon as she finished her statement.

"Mr. Pot… er Sparda, Ms. Lady wait!" Mcgonagall tried to stop them. "Everyone remain seated, no one leaves the Great Hall until this is sorted. Professors please look after the students. I'll contact Albus immediately. Both of you will also remain here." She quickly left before Hermione and Blaise could complain. The professors moved and sealed the entrance, the students murmuring and asking what is going on.

Hermione and Blaise weakly sat at the Gryffindor table unable to do anything else but wait, worrying for their friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hey to all my remaining readers. Sorry it took awhile, been busy with school, exams and such plus my fricking computer crashed three times within the last few months. Anyway hope you enjoy this simple new chapter. I'll try and get the action in asap.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. Final Fantasy objects and names belong to Square-Enix. I don't own anything except the plot nor do I have any money to my name so please don't sue me. I don't own anything with a copyright that might be mentioned in this story.

* * *

Devil's Ascension

Chapter 7

Harry and Lady quickly dashed around the corner towards the unused bathroom. Lady kicked the door while Harry dived in, rolled to a crouching position and drew his gun.

"Clear" he said to Lady. He slowly got up his hand still raised with the gun.

Lady slowly entered while still facing the door to cover their backs, in her hands is a HK UMP modified with scope and mounted light and laser. She is standing back to back with Harry, her eyes sweeping the room for any signs of movement. Both of them swiftly turned towards the stalls when they heard a giggle.

"Why hello there Harry, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" someone asked as a figure slowly emerged and walked through a wall. The now revealed ghost tried to saunter seductively towards them.

Harry raised an eyebrow and can't help but sweat drop at the absurdity of the scene.

'Did a ghost just hit on MY Harry' Lady thought incredulously and gave the ghost a glare.

"You're Moaning Myrtle I presume? The one haunting this bathroom and if I deduce correctly, the first victim of the basilisk 50 years ago." He said in a neutral tone.

Moaning Myrtle mistook this for concern and quickly leaned towards Harry and buried her face in his shoulder while faking a cry and told her sob story. Harry just ignored her and moved away towards the sinks and began inspecting it. The ghost never noticed and just continued ranting and raving about her life. Lady stifled a laugh and went over to the sinks herself.

"Alright how should we do this?" she asked.

"No other way in but through this way. But I will be using a different method to open this up. It's not wise for me to reveal my other skill as the walls have ears."

With that said, he pulled out a rectangular stick of moldable white clay and a transparent crystal the size of a pearl. A devilish grin adorned his face as he glanced at Lady with half-lidded eyes before he charged the crystal with his demon energy.

Lady's eyes widened in surprised and looked at him in alarm as he stuck the clay at the base of the wall of the sinks then embedded the crystal at the center.

"Fire in the hole" was the only thing he said as he quickly retreated out of the bathroom and down the corner a few meters away with Lady right behind him.

10 seconds later an explosion rocked the floor as dust and debris was blown out the doorway with pieces of obliterated door.

He was laughing while Lady slapped his arm once or twice.

"I can't believe you. You've been hanging out too much with Dante. You may act cool and collected like Vergil most of the time but your just like a big kid like Dante when it comes to that twisted sense of humor you got."

"Oh come on, you honestly can't tell me that the explosion wasn't cool and it was a great stress reliever. Besides I wanted to get back at the old coot a bit for withholding information like this to us." He reasoned out with a casual shrug.

They walked back in and went straight to the now gaping hole that is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. They ignored Moaning Myrtle who was living up to her name bawling and moaning as loudly as she can in front of her decimated stall.

Harry's demeanor once more became serious and focused as he gave a single nod at Lady before jumping in right before her. A red barrier with a demonic face flashing briefly went up after both of them have jumped in sealing the entrance.

* * *

Harry slid down then rolled as he reached the bottom then quickly leapt to the side then leaned against the wall to ensure nothing came behind him and raised his gun to cover Lady as she arrived, pointing it towards the only passageway linking the circular chamber towards the next room. Lady mimicked his actions and leapt to the other side so that their right and left are covered.

He signaled that he'll take point and walked towards the corridor but before he can take one step through the archway, a red barrier also appeared. He cart wheeled to the left to avoid a strike of a scythe as a lanky figure with purplish skin in white robes appeared. He regrouped with Lady and stood back to back with her as some of the bones that littered the floor assembled themselves then rusty steel braces covered the forms looking like incomplete iron maidens while 3 more scythe bearing demons in white forms appeared.

"Great, agnofinis and hell sloths and look they were kind enough to give us an even number of enemies to share." Harry commented as a deadly glint came to his eyes. He counted a total of eight agnofinis and four hell sloths.

"Then let's have a race on who finishes their share first. Last one to finish buys the other dinner at the Ritz." Lady issued the challenge as she took initiative and fired her UMP at a hell sloth at her right hand, her left hand raising a beretta and shooting at an agnofinis.

They broke off as a hell sloth teleported above them and brought down its scythe down between the two, slamming so hard it stuck for a bit at the floor.

Harry ran towards the wall, ran up it before flipping backwards as an agnofinis chased from behind. He shot it while in mid-air before holstering it and drawing his sword before coming down in a downward slash, almost shattering its steel brace. He spun on his foot and followed op with an upward diagonal slash, the force enough to also fling the demon to the side, crashing against another one.

He completed his spin facing the sloth struggling to dislodge its scythe, he reared back his arm then lunged forward spearing the sloth. An upward slash lifted the demon, he shot it a couple of times in the air, then did 3 quick slashes when it hit the ground finishing it with fast stabs to the chest as it exploded into dust.

Lady nimbly did acrobatic moves to avoid 2 shields thrown by an agnofinis, shooting at it before the shields went back like a yoyo. She bent backward as a sloth slashed at her horizontally, bringing a foot up to kick it at its chin as she completed a back flip, before catching her guns she threw up to the air and then shooting at the sloth point blank. She quickly turned 180 degrees to reface the agnofinis with the shield after the sloth has exploded to dust, holstering/slung the guns as she took out and enlarged Kalina Ann. She fired the bayonet and chain then reeled in the agnofinis, hit it at the chin with the bazooka's butt before slamming it down and peppering the demon with the multiple mini-missiles of Kalina Ann. She got nicked at the arm by another agnofinis wielding knives from behind. She swung Kalina Ann and faced the demon while taking a small jump back before firing the bazooka at its torso. The rocket speared the demon and dragged it towards another sloth before it exploded. She fired her UMP at the two to make sure they're done with and only stopped when tell tale signs of dust was seen from where the two demons collapsed. She ignored her wound as it is shallow as she scanned for her last 2 opponents.

Harry just finished the 2 agnofinis that crashed together earlier when he saw Lady got nicked at the arm. He shot at the 2 remaining agnofinis fighting Lady as a distraction to buy her time but it also proved a distraction to him as he stepped a bit close to an agnofinis he was fighting. The demon sucked him in its braces then spun around very fast like a top before flinging Harry out. Though a bit wounded, this only served to anger Harry as he summoned blue astral swords that spun around a circle pattern perpendicular to the floor, all blades pointed towards the agnofinis while he parried a scythe strike and slashed at a sloth. One by one the swords shot out to the agnofinis impaling it with deadly accuracy before disappearing. Each strike caused it to stagger but before it could recover from the last strike, Harry is upon it and finished it up with a barrage of strikes. He quickly disposed of the last agnofinis with a couple of sword slashes and gun fire. He turned around to look for Lady while sheathing his sword at his back. He was surprised to see Lady leaning against the wall fanning herself with a small metal battle fan, a smirk on her face.

"I win and you owe me dinner. Be sure to have formal wear ready." Lady said as she walked up to him patted him at the cheek twice before walking towards the passageway.

Harry could only shake his head and chuckle a bit as he followed her through.

* * *

The red barrier shattered after the demon like face shrieked a bit and they went through the passageway towards the vault like door with snakes jutting out towards the walls like rays of a sun.

Harry walked towards it and gave the command in parseltounge for it to open.

As they expected, they were greated by the perpetrator. The semi-transparent figure was sitting on a throne made of bones and a skull on top of the backrest at the other end of the chamber just in front of a pool and a large bust of the face of Salazar Slytherin. They calmly entered and stopped a few feet away from the figure, surveying the area and they found Ginny's crumpled form a bit to the side against the wall. She was unconscious and looked a bit pale.

'Her life force is being drained.' Harry deduced as he saw her very slowly losing color and the figure becoming less and less transparent.

Harry gave the figure a long and steely glare as the figure raised its head to look upon them.

"Welcome, Harry Potter." It said while a cruel smirked formed on his face.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone, it's been a very long while since I gave attention to any of my fics. Sorry if this chapter ended in a cliffie as I'm still formulating how the confrontation with voldemort and the basilisk will proceed. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please give a review. Till next time.


End file.
